Destiny's Child
by MewStar
Summary: Yuki daughter of Sakura and Syaoran is yet to find out about her past. Her mother disappeared when she was five, her father lost without her mother. She needs to find out about her mother's past in order to save her. Sequel to Destinyed to be Together.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny's Child**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS! (me: .:evil cackle:. CLAMP: Yesh? me: Changed your names now. You are not known as clamp no more! You guys are now known as Jenny! CLAMP: Right...fat chance! me: Why! CLAMP: Clamp are a FIVE some people not one person! Me: Aww... MUMMY CLAMP LADIES ARE MEAN! .:cries and runs away. CLAMP: Better... Now where we are we?)

**Chapter One:** The Beginning

---

Key:

Words in _italics_ means flashback

Words in underline means thoughts.

Words in **Bold** means Author's lil notes.

---

_A young girl of about five was setting on bench at a local shopping Centre. Her chestnut brown hair was tied up into cute little pigtails, her brown eyes looked around. Taking in what the shopping centre offered. The bright colourness of the shopping centre cheered her. As she waited for her Mummy and Daddy, her Mummy will make sure that she stayed in her place or else she'll get mad. She smiled and her Daddy will make sure that she'll get something like a lollipop or a little sweet for waiting for them. She was lost to her train of thoughts, when she spotted her mummy._

_"Mummy!" the little girl shouted, rushing towards her mother. _

_Her mummy smiled as she ran towards her mummy. Her daddy laughed when he saw her. Just as her mummy was going to pick her up and give her a hug, a dark shadow surrounded her mummy. The little girl screamed as the shadow swallowed her mummy. Her mummy looked scared and her Daddy reached for her mummy._

_"SAKURA! HOLD ON TO MY HAND!" shouted her Daddy._

_Her mummy tried to reach his hand. Trying to fight the darkness that was swallowing her. Her mummy was crying and so was she._

_"MUMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" shouted the sobbing girl._

_"YUKI! SYAORAN! NO!" shouted her mummy. As the darkness swallowed her at last._

_"Sakura..." said a shouted Syaoran._

_"Mummy..." cried the little girl known as Yuki._

_Her Daddy pulled his arms around her as she cried._

Yuki sat up in her bed. Sweat drenched her face, her hair was plastered onto her face her breath came out in rasps. It was so long ago that happened. Her mother had disappeared in that darkness thing. She really wanted to know what happened to her. She missed her everyday since then, and her father seemed to have lost a piece of him. Well in a sense really, her father always have said that her mother was his soul mate. She believed him as she had seen him in happier times with her mother when she was younger. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Then she glanced at her alarm clock. The red lights on her clock read 6:00am. She sighed again, this is a second time in a row that she woke up that early. She walked into her bathroom and decided to take a cold shower to drive the nightmare away.

Thirty-minutes later, Yuki stepped out of her room in a pair of flared jeans, dark red top, her hair was still wet as she began to blow dry it. Her hair was long and bits of red was in her hair, she had used temporary hair dye, to streak her hair. But it lasted longer than she thought. Her chestnut brown hair was cropped fashionably short. After it was dry she parted her hair a little so that she could see. She heard the maids and the servants get ready. It's her sixteenth birthday today, and her father made a birthday preparations. Her best friends Ayame and Tohru will be coming over for the party as well as Aunts, and Uncles from both Sakura and Syaoran's side. Also her parent's friends will be there too. She'll have to wear this for now, later she'll change into her gear. She had told her friends to wear formal too. They are after all from a wealthy family.

She heard her father waking up, she heard him shuffle a little from his room as he made his way to the kitchen. Her room was next door to his so that's why she could hear him walking down the hall. He wasn't as youthful as before, thought Yuki. Maybe the lost of mother made him like this..., she nodded to herself as if it was the sign of acceptance of oneself. She gave her hair another quick brush, one more glance at the mirror, she ran downstairs to her father. Today was her sweet sixteen party and nothing is going to stop her party.

---Elsewhere---

How long has it? How long have I last saw my child? Or my husband? Sakura thought. She sat down the dark room, hugging her ankles. Her face was red and puffy from crying. Her long chestnut hair was tied up in a red rubber band. Ever since she arrived here. A man named Akito was the one behind the darkness swallowing her. She was meant to somehow to bring forth the Sakura Cards. But since the Sakura's cards no longer responded to her. Akito also known as the Dark Lord, decided to hold her for hostage, for he needed her for exchange for Yuki. Her daughter is the person who can now master the Sakura Cards. In time it'll be known as Yuki Cards.

She sighed, she was given plenty of food and a fairly warm room. Her clothes were warm too and non of them were in terrible conditions. Her hair was also vibrant as her hair in the past. She was basically treated with respect. But one thing that this place she now lives are her child and her husband to be with her. Her Yuki must be sixteen now and her husband will forever miss her. She had a feeling that Akito was going to use the fact that it was Yuki's sixteen's birthday to attack Yuki. A long time ago Meiling was just like Akito...Wanting to attack me and also wanting the Sakura Cards.. she thought suddenly.

She was stuck in this place until Akito decided to use her to gain the Sakura Cards. She hoped that Syaoran will give Yuki's heirloom in time. Before Akito gets them and use them for his own gain...

---Back at Yuki's place---

"Good morning, Father." said Yuki.

Her father spotted her and smiled. "Good morning, Yuki. How are you today?"

She smiled, "I'm fine thanks. How are today, father?"

Her father chuckled and went to the dining hall to eat breakfast. He was always trying to be cheerful no matter what... thought Yuki, Trying to assure me that everything is ok. She smiled sadly to herself as she walked towards the halls. She was lost in thought when she bumped into a maid.

"Sorry, Li-sama." she said and she curtseyed.

"It's ok, Miaka-san." she said to the maid.

She smiled to the maid. The maid flattered, because last time she did that another maid got fired. It wasn't Yuki's fault it just that she complained too much to her father. So the maid got fired because Yuki complained about her.

Yuki walked off, the maid sighed with relief. As she walked towards the gate. My lord... thought the maid I'll make sure you enter this place without going through the gate undetected. And obtain Yuki's birth rights.. The maid cackled evilly to herself as she walked towards the Servants' Room...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ara... Finished this at last... took me TWO days to finish it... . But then again. I was playing Final Fantasy X, reading Naruto, also been SMS people on my new mobile phone... . Ano... I feel ashamed of myself now... But my dear readers. Review or else it's gonna take me three or more days to update my chapters. After all I could update it everyday now, since it's the school holidays now... Yippee for the sequel to Destined To Be Together! I need to focus... I know it's kind of short but la... I was dry of ideas! I'll put more next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny's Child**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS ((me: I had a vision that I own CCS! Clamp: Uh-huh. me: Gemme CCS NOW! Clamp: uh-h...WHAT? me: Hahahaha Almost said uh-huh. Clamp: --'' Yep.))

**Chapter 2- **Destiny 2 Destiny

---

Key:

Words in _italics_ means flashback

Words in underline means thoughts.

Words in **Bold** means Author's lil notes.

---

Yuki smothered her long pink dress. Her hands trembled a little as she waited for her guests. Her shoulder length chestnut hair was curled in soft waves, two red clips where tied to frame her pretty face. Her lips were painted red with shiny gloss. The neck of the dress was a plunging V-neck that ended at the chest. The dress was made from silk and it was rather like a dress from the past. But it was improvise to suit modern taste. Her white gloved hand was trying to stop trembling. She waited for her friends and family to arrive. So far only Uncle Touya **Hehehe! He made his appearance! --''** and Aunt Yuna have arrived. As well as her grandmother Yelan and also her grandfather. Her other aunts from her uncle's side are arriving later. She suspected that they wanted to show off in front of their other guest and making a big fuss over her. She sighed her god parents will be here too. Tomoyo and her husband Waka, both which Yuki regret to say, have a rather hyper sense of happiness. She was jerked out of her train of thoughts when Thoru arrived. She was smiling and handed her a silver and pink present box. Thoru's father was standing behind her and he was also smiling.

"Hello, Thoru and Mr. Kano." she said politely with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Yuki." said Mr. Kano.

Thoru just nodded her hello. Then she handed her present to Yuki.

"I hope you like it, I brought it from La Bani." said Tohru.

La Bani was a shop that sold the latest in toys and fashion. Their toys are uber cute, and the most expensive. Also La Bani sells the best and the very latest in fashion from Paris. Yuki smiled as she took the present box. She can't wait until she opened it. I wonder whether it's a toy or a piece of La Bani's Paris Fashion? Either way I'll love it! she thought with a happy smile on her face.

"Thanks, Thoru-san!" Yuki said with a bright smile.

"It's ok, Yuki-san." said Thoru with a happy smile.

Mr. Kano looked amused but then he shook his head. Ruffling his daughter's hair. Tohru squeaked in surprise.

"DAD! You'll mess up my hair!" Thoru said.

"Did I?" asked Mr Kano in mock surprise.

"I can see right through your mask... You're just acting." said Thoru with mock sarcasm.

Mr. Kano chuckled and said," You're too good. I'll pick you later ok?"

Tohru nodded and waved her dad good bye.

"So." said Tohru after her father went. "Did you invite Aki?"

Yuki flushed a bright red. And shook her head. Aki Usagi was her crush at her school. She attended Tokyo Private School in the heart of Japan. Aki was a guy in her class which she fell in love at the first sight. Well not really, since they started out as enemies. She sighed he might think of her as a girlfriend but more of a friend she thought. It'll be better than nothing or as just as a classmate. She sighed as she regretted not inviting Aki, but hey! It wasn't her fault her dad had said NO when he heard that she was going to invite a guy to the party.

---_Flashback---_

_"Dad, Please? Please! Can I invite Aki?" asked Yuki._

_Her dad frowned, "Aki a girl or a boy?"_

_Yuki thought for a moment. If she said Boy her father will be giving her a long lecture about having guys at parties. But if she said it was a girl... He won't believe her, if he did when he turns up to the party... well the result might not be a very clean one, let's just say._

_"Aki's a boy." said Yuki. She played with her hair and waited for her father's outburst._

_And lo behold! Her father went bright red on the face._

_"NO! If it's a boy, then I'll say NO!" he said, his face was bright red and also he kind of trembled._

_"Please? Daddy, please?" asked Yuki quietly._

_"NO! And that's final!" he shouted._

_Yuki cringed inside and she was near tears, but crying in front of him won't help either. So she took a deep breath and walked back into her room. Feeling forlorn and angry at her own father._

_---End Flashback---_

Her friend looked a little worried as she saw Yuki's eyes grow glassy.

"Um... Yuki?" asked Tohru.

Yuki snapped out of her daze. And mumbled a sorry for her acting weird. Before her friend could reply, she was bombarded with a gaggle of well-wishers. She flushed from all the compliments and smiled to her relatives as she was being wished of a Happy Birthday.

MEANWHILE

Sakura cried as she felt lonely and abandoned in the room. She missed her daughter, who at the moment will be celebrating her 16th Birthday without her. It'll be here 13th Birthday that Sakura hadn't had a chance to celebrate with Yuki. It was her 13th year that she hadn't seen Syaoran. Her tears ran freely across her face. Her nose ran as she sat there in the darkish light. Remember Yuki's first Birthday. There was heaps of balloons and also a creamy pink birthday cake. The candles were also pink. Yuki was wearing her pink frock and had a ribbon in her hair. She was smiling as Sakura and Syaoran sang happy birthday to her. And even gaggled a laugh when she was given her birthday presents from both her parents and her extended family. How she wished to see her daughter again, just for a moment and hold her in her arms again, after so long. She badly wanted to be there, but Akito won't let her. Akito won't let me go! she thought bitterly, He wants the wand of the stars, my staff and the sakura Cards. Well it'll soon be Yuki Cards... she thought. She sniffed and returned to her train of thoughts, a moment later.

BACK AT YUKI'S PAR-TY! **Oh I love that saying! XD**

Yuki was flushing from her party so far. She just finished cutting her cake, and was eagerly waiting to open her presents. When her father nodded, she dived into her party presents pile. First she opened her friends ones. Tohru gave her a pair of a small diamond snowflake necklace on a silver chain. And her friend, Ayame, had given her a pair of tiny sleepers with tiny snowflakes attached. She smiled and said thank you to her friends. Then she started to open all her other presents. All were very nice and very much to Yuki's taste. The final parcel was left. It was in white wrapping paper with Sakura Blossoms as the print. She smiled as her mind raced in what's possibly in there. Reaching it, she saw her father smile and at once knew it was from him. But she didn't see Syaoran's eyes filled with worry and weariness. She opened it was gasped, in it was...

**

* * *

**

**Bwahaha... a cliffy XD. Oh I love Cliffies! Don't you? XD Yes Yes, I know you guys don't. But hey! I love Cliffys XD. Sorry about not updating a looooonnnngggg time. Hehehe ' Busy with homework and school. And also other things. I might update next week. But maybe not with all my homework I'm not sure '. I won't update this school hols. Because I'm going to China with my school. No, I'm not lying! I really am. I'll be gone on 16th September and will be back on 7th of October... That LONG! hahaha... Review and Maybe I'll update next week... Maybe XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny's Child**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS ((me: sigh... I wish... CLAMP: Wish for what? me: Wish to own CCS! CLAMP: LMAO! Me: TT))

**Chapter 3**- Telling the Truth

----

Key:

Words in _italics_ means flashback

Words in underline means thoughts.

Words in **Bold** means Author's lil notes.

---

In it was a wand and a pack of pink cards. When she opened everyone started to murmur. "... isn't that Sakura's?... Why is it there?...Syaoran..." Those murmur came from every direction in the room. Yuki looked at her father in suspense, waiting in what he had to say. She heard him cough. All around her people stopped murmuring. They looked at Syaoran with sympathy is their eyes. But somehow he looked more fierce and sad at the same time.

"Yuki, I present that gift to you, your inhirtence from your mother," said Syaoran.

Yuki looked at the wand and the pink cards. Her mind was whirling. Why? Why me? What's the cards and the wand do? she was desprate for answers. She ran out of the room. Feeling her head exploding with all those weirdness that she had saw just then.

---Syaoran---

He looked at the stairs, he knew that he shouldn't have done this. But what's done cannot be undone. He sighed, he knew that deep down, that it was a bad thing to present something of his wife to his daughter. It is confusing and he's willing to bet that it'll be bad enough with the anniversey of Sakura's disappearance coming up. He sighed, his sisters was worried. Tomoyo and Ayame was no longer their cheery self. All the other guests have left expect the immediate family or trusted friends.

"Syaoran. I know you thought it was time. But maybe you should have warned her eariler?" said Tomyo softly.

Syaoran shook his head. Tomyo threw a glance at Yelan and also her husband Ayame. They both shook their heads. It'll be no use trying to open a deep wound. She stepped away from him. Concern was in her eyes, as she waited for Syaoran to gather his thoughts.

"Ying Fa **His nickname for her! -** would have wanted to her to have it." said Syaoran softly.

"But maybe she's too young still?" asked Tomyo is a worried tone.

"No, she's not, Ying Fa was only ten when she took on the Clow Cards." said Syaoran.

"But she's not Sakura! She's herself!" shouted Tomoyo.

"Tomyo, I think he's right." said a voice.

Syaoran and Tomyo turned towards the voice. It was Kero and Yukito in their true forms. Tomyo looked warily at Yue and Keroberus. She was about to open her mouth to protest when Yue held up his hand.

"Hear me out, Tomoyo." said Yue. "I miss my old mistress as much as you miss her as a friend. I want something that Sakura could be proud of. I want her to know that her legacy still lives within her daughter."

Keroberus nodded.

"I agree with him. But keep in mind, Tomoyo. Often looks could be decieving." said Kerobus.

Tomoyo was just there dumb struck. Finally she sighed and nodded. Syaoran nodded too, as he boinked Kero and Yue to follow him up stairs to Yuki's room.

---Yuki's Room---

Sitting stunned on her chair with her I-Pod **I want one of those! TT** on near full blast. She thought of what happened today at the party. She wanted to know what's really about. She saw her door open, her father and this lion thingie and also this guy with silver hair was on the door frame. Her father had a I-need-to-talk-to-you look on his face. She knew that the facial expression must not be ignored. Sighing she pulled the earphone.

"Talk." she said.

Her father nodded. Yue stepped forward.

"Do you know me?" asked Yue.

She shook her head.

"I'm Yukito." said Yue. "Expect this is my true form."

Yuki's eyes bulged. **Like this! OO**

"I know it maybe hard for you to take this now, kiddo." said the lion thinge (aka Keroberus.)

"Yeah it is. And who are you?" asked Yuki.

"I'm Kerobus, guardian of the Sakura Cards." replied Kerobus.

Sakura Cards? The freaking pink cards have a NAME? She thought in amazement.

"Yue and I was the past friends of Sakura. Your mother, now it's time for her to pass on her legacy to you, her daughter." said Kerobus.

Yuki looked like she was about to faint. Her father stepped behind her. His presence was comforting to her.

"What am I now? A freak?" snapped Yuki.

"No, you're not." said her father. "You are the Card Captor. Like your mother."

Yuki was speechless. She turned and ran out of the room in shock. Syaoran was about to run after her, when Kero and Yue shook their heads.

"Time. She needs time to find the real her." said Yue.

---Outside---

Yuki was running, running towards the park that she always have had called second home to her. She ran towards the swings. Her favourite place in the whole world. She sat down swinging herself backwards and forwards. Thinking of all the things that happened just then. My mother? A card captor? she thought. And what the hell is a Card Captor! she thought. She sat there in the cold for a full hour. Before her sense of time over took her. She stood up and was about to walk home when she sawed...

**

* * *

**

**Wahahhahahah! What did she saw? I hear you ask. I hear you! XD This prob will be my last chapter for now. It's not completed. I'm going to China this Friday EST time. 8:00am! XD I live in Melb. So you go and figure that out! I prob. could update here and then. Coz, my aunt got a comp at her place. Although for 2 weeks I won't be able to update. I'm with the school part of the trip. XD FUN 3 I'll buy heaps of anime! eyes sparkle SQUEE! I'll update before Friday IF you guys review. I mean it! REVIEW! RAWR! Or no Chappie before I leave!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny's Child**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS ((I just got home. Too tired to update this bit XD))

**Chapter 4**- Meeting her

----

Key:

Words in _italics_ means flashback

Words in underline means thoughts.

Words in **Bold** means Author's lil notes

---

Yuki stood there in shock. Who is she? she thought, the woman stared at her. She had chestnut brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked her.

The woman took a step forward. She took a step back. For every step that the woman took. She took another back. The woman looked sad, in the end she just stood in front of her.

"I'm your mother, Sakura." said the woman

She stood there in shock. Somehow, it didn't add up.

"My mother?" said Yuki.

Sakura nodded.

"But if you are my mother... why are you here? Why aren't captured? Like what Father said." asked Yuki

Sakura looked sad. "Because I was given some time to see you."

Yuki looked confused. But suddenly she heard a russle of leaves. Sakura looked panic strickened. She ran towards Yuki and hugged her. Then she pulled away from her. Looking into her eyes, Yuki finally understood that she was her real mother. Sakura held tight onto her daughter's arm.

"Listen carefully, my daughter. My time here is limited. The Sakura cards and the staff of the Stars, are yours to keep. Embrace your destiny as I have. It's your only chance and only choice, if you want your family and friends to live. You must accept your destiny. Trust me, it's the only chance." she took a breath. "I wanted you to live a normal life, the life I never had. But from the beginning it was doomed. For dreamseers have seen you're arrival and destiny. I trust you to give out good judgement and also protect the Sakura cards."

The russling increased. Sakura's eyes went wide. Knowing it was Akito, she hurried on.

"Tell Syaoran that I love him. If he doesn't believe it is me. Than show this to him," she pulled a sliver locket out from her pocket. "He'll trust you then. I leave you my Sakura Cards and the wand of the Stars. But in due time, I know the cards will change to Yuki cards and also the wand of stars will change too." her mother sighed. Her eyes held the fright that her heart had felt. Yuki on one hand, was getting attached to her mother. Wanting her to stay with her, but knowing that the person in the trees, must be her mother's captor. She started to cry. Her face was covered in tear tracks.

Suddenly, a man of about mid 20s entered her field of vision. He had black hair and pale skin, handsome features and flashing cold blue eyes. When she stared at the eyes, she felt shivers dnacing up and down her spin.

"My... What a touching renion," he drawled, "Care that I join in?"

He moved towards Sakura. Sakura looked afraid, she tried to step out of reach, but she stumbled. Landing into his arms. Leaning forward as if to kiss her, Yuki felt something snapped inside her. She took out the key and shouted,

"By the contract of the stars, I Yuki Li comand you. RELEASE!"

The key turned into a wand. She looked surprised for a few minutes. Then when she saw Akito moving closer towards her, with her mother in hhis deathly embrace. She took a card from the card deck. Glancing at it, it was the card known as Windy. She paused, thinking of things. Then she made up her mind.

"WINDY!" she shouted and touched the wand of Star onto the card.

Immediately, the card Windy appeared as a chain. Charging at Akito at very fast speed. Akito grimaced and grabbed her mother. And left through a portal.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" He shouted before he left completey.

She was panting, she was afraid. Her mother was once again lost to her. This downfall, she must accept it. She started to cry. Her own mother is at the moment being held hostage by this weird guy known as Akito. She was startled, how come she knew the name was Akito? She thought puzzlingly.She sat there trying to puzzling everything out. Just then, Kero and Yukito appeared along with her father.

"You ok?" asked Yukito worriedly.

"Kid?" asked Kero.

They saw that her face was covered in tears. They went slient. Syaoran who spotted a locket in Yuki's hand. Recovered first, he kneeled down and gently opened her hand. Seeing it was Sakura's locket, The one that he gave her for their first anniversey together. He gasped. Seeing Sakura's locket to him, would confirm that Sakura is alive and well. His eyes became moist, he hugged his daughter, and they sat together under the night, crying.

**OOC: Sorry, it took me along time to update! 3 Things happened, For example. My VCE mentor screamed at me for not catching up. And then school electives... :Shiver: But the main point is.. I'M BACK! And it's the hols. So I can update very often: ) Smiley! w00t!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Destiny's Child**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS ((ooc: Me: I wish upon a falling star... CLAMP: Didn't she do this in her last story? Me: Glare QUIET!))

**Chapter 5**- Truth

----

Key:

Words in _italics_ means flashback

Words in underline means thoughts.

Words in **Bold** means Author's lil notes

---

Syaoran looked at Yuki, then he glanced at Kero and Yukito. He's eyes seemed to be saying, Is it ok to tell her the truth now? Kero and Yukito nodded. It was time for Syaoran to explain the story of her mother's past.

"Yuki..." he said slowly. He's eyes was still swolen and red from crying. Yuki looked up at her father. Her eyes was red and swollen too.

"Dad. Was that really mum? And what did mum mean when she said that she had embraced her destiny?" she asked.

Syaoran took a deep breath. And started to explain.

"Your mother and I in elementary school was rivals to begin with. We were fighting to gather the scattered Clow cards. Each had magic in them in, without the magic, the clow cards are just... well cards with pretty pictures. But, then since me and your mum was rivalling each other, on the race for us to get more Clow cards. I kind of fell for her." He said admittly blushing.

Kero snickered and Yue shot him a look. Kero stopped snickering an rearranged his face to look cool and calm. Syaoran ignored this and went on with the story.

"How ever, Meiling didn't at first like the fact that me and Sakura was going out with each other, she thought that Sakura was out to get me." He paused. "But we managed to prove to her that we loved each other."

"I think we are getting a little side tracked here..." muttered Kero.

Syaoran looked at Kero in surprise than he glanced at Yuki, Yuki did looked kind of confused. So Syaoran rearranged his thoughts in order to explain to Yuki what was her mother's destiny.

"Sakura finally managed to gather all the Sakura Cards, but she also had to pass a test. Which Yue had imposed on her. To prove that she was a good mistress of the cards. She had passed the test with the help of Ms. Misuke's moon bell. We thought that was it." continued Syaoran.

"Until I came into the picture," said Eriol with a smile.

Syaoran looked shocked, that he almost fell of his chair. Eriol looked mildly amused at Syaoran's facial expression. He seated himself into a chair and took up from where Syaoran was interrupted.

"I had come back, not to sabotage Sakura's title as Card Captor, but more of helping her to change the cards, so that the magic would stay in the card, and it wouldn't lose it's magic. However, Syaoran saw me as a bad person."

Syaoran muttered something about not really knowing why Eriol was testing Sakura.

"But, that's the past." said Eriol "Right now, we need to know who is behind this..."

Just then, a maid entered with tea and cakes. She gave out the tea, according to the colour of each tea cup. Then bowing she stepped out of the room. Syaoran having dismissed the maid from the room. Took his tea cup and sipped his tea. Having just sipped, he collapsed on to the floor. Eriol and Yuki dropped their tea cups and ran to Syaoran who was on the floor.

"Dad!" she yelled, she felt her eyes sting. She was crying again.

"Syaoran, wake up!" yelled Eriol.

"Dad... please don't leave me like mum had left me..." sobbed Yuki as she sat next to his body.

Yukito, ran to call an ambulance, while Yuki and Eriol was trying to wake Syaoran up. Today, in the eyes of Yuki was meant to be one of her best days, but now it felt as if the world was about to collapse.

**OOC: Sorry. Gomen Nasai! I got side tracked with things. D I promise I'll update as much as I could next time!**


End file.
